<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No composure, but just with me. by PhysicalTurian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577391">No composure, but just with me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian'>PhysicalTurian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB!reader, Alcohol, Bad At Emotions, Body Worship, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Cute, Drug Use, Emotional Constipation, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Partying, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're invited to a New Year party by your roommate Kuroo. His leverage to drag you? His best friend Bokuto Koutarou will be there. You're socialising, having fun, but in the midst of that, watching the loud volleyball player from afar. Later, you have to watch him from up close when he's about to be an idiot and end up chaperoning him.<br/>You both end up talking about anything and everything, from stupid to deep, a confession happen.</p><p>[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: recreational use of drugs (marijuana) mixt with some drinking, but nothing bad happens.</p><p>The sex is like, 1000 words before the end. It just, a slow slow burn and a party at this point. But yeah, it's cute, a bit hot too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharing an apartment with Kuroo Tetsurou was fun, a lot of positive things really. One of them being that I could see his friends come and go by the apartment throughout the week, often after some workout session. It meant I could also catch a glimpse of their stunningly fit body since they all liked to strut outside the bathroom without a shirt. I was not about to complain though, I liked it. I wouldn’t stare too long, I was a respectable person… Unless it was his grey-haired friend Bokuto, that one I liked a lot. But not in a deep way you know, it’s just that he had that little thing that made me swoon when I saw him, not only was he nice but he was funny too, what could I ask for if not those things, right?</p><p> </p><p>Now, on the negative side there was the constant need to party for some reason, not one free weekend. But I got used to it, I knew I had to put on my headphones if I wanted to study during the weekend, he wouldn’t do it during the week; We had struck a deal, I’d let him do as he pleases with the apartment during the weekend as long as he was a silent as a mouse during the week. Of course, we would sometimes have some movie nights together, it was not some sort of boarding school super strict, we were roommate, so we bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Most of those night we would drink a bit and watch whatever movie we felt like, unfortunately during one of those nights, I told him “You know, you should invite Bokuto over a lot more.” That struck some interest in the black-haired man, and he was not known to be one to miss opportunities so he had handed me another drink and clinked his bottle with mine before inquiring for more. “Yeah, why is that?” I remembered very well his stupid smile as he leaned on his fist, he looked a bit foolish in this position with his elbow resting on the back of the couch but I never mentioned it. “He’s just nice you know? I like him better than Kenma, Kenma’s too quiet. But he’s nice! Just not as nice as Bokuto, who’s also very cute, but that’s not biased because it’s like- everyone knows that, right? He knows it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>I had tried to rest my head on the back of the couch, but found nothing and almost fell backwards before gripping Kuroo’s forearm as he pulled me back up. “Yeah, he’s hot, what else do you like about him?” He continued after I had settled back properly, gulping down more of his drink. I could feel something trickling down my arm and saw I had spilled some of my drink on my arm. “Shit, I- gimme a sec-“ I then licked it off before looking back at Kuroo with a frown, “I might be tipsy but I see what your bitch ass is doing, I’m not saying more-“ “Come on, I can see you want to gush about his nice cakes-“ “Bro! Dude, dude, he has such a nice ass?” I had started excitedly; I remember the huge smile on his lips as he leant forward like I was about to share the deepest secret I had. “But that’s, like, super shallow to say, right? He’s super sweet too- Like, don’t you want to hug him when you see him? He looks so gentle,” I paused and looked to the side, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not too gentle, ‘cause he can definitely do whatever he wants with my body- hey! I said I’m not saying more, you’re a little shit, I’m done with this. He’s just, good company. That’s it, you have a great friend there.” A loud laugh escaped his lips, I couldn’t help but join in and nudged his side to calm his cackling then set my drink down on the table and grabbed the remote. “You’re giving me so much right now, I am living, come on keep going. Do tell me how you want him to take you, that’s bound to be hilarious.” Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I hoped it portrayed threat because I was this close to beating him up. “No, topic is closed. Do you often get your friends drunk to get some gossip?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shrugged and finished his bottle before putting it back in the beer crate. He stopped and clasped his hands in front of him, thinking. “You know what, I do it more often than I think it’s safe to admit- shit I’m- hey I don’t do weird shit, I help them sober up afterwards alright?” He then turned towards me with wide eyes, almost defensive, “Hey! If you told me stuff without needing to be drunk, I wouldn’t suggest those movie nights.” I was surprised, and knew he did not mean it in a bad way but thought I’d mess with him, “So, you actually don’t care about spending time with your roommate? You just want to know all about my crushes? Damn, that shit hurted bro…” He chuckled and grabbed the remote from my hand and pressed play. “You know I don’t mean it like that-“ “I’ll consider telling you more about my life if you promise you won’t rat me out about that shit.” I interrupted him, he agreed but not without adding he was very talkative himself when drunk.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of that evening went on without any more mention of Bokuto, nor did he mention the fact that I called it a crush. Maybe he did not remember it, but I sure did. I kept replaying that scene almost every day in my head, but kept reminding myself that it was stupid and it was probably just physical attraction. Yet, something in the back of my head kept showing me moments of the grey-haired man over and over, and I couldn’t help but feel funny inside. The way his eyes would sparkle with pure joy when he was with his friends, I always felt lucky to meet his gaze during those moments and would wave at him as I walked from my room to the kitchen. He would wave back cutely.</p><p> </p><p>That night happened a few weeks ago, since then Kuroo invited me to join him at his friend’s house for New Year’s Eve. I had to think it over, knowing that if it was at one of his friend’s house, it meant there would be a lot more people than our apartment could welcome. I stood in front of him, only a few hours before the party, very hesitant. “And you’re inviting me now? When was it organized?” “Like, 2 weeks ago?” I hummed at his answer. “Why invite me now? It’s very last minute. I’ll need a very valid argument if you really want me to come.” I argued as I rested my back against the wall by the kitchen. At first Kuroo’s expression seemed worried, but it was just a façade, soon enough he was smiling with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go crescendo, I have a few arguments- And they’re all valid, but I think I have a vague idea of which one will make you come, if you know what I mean-“ “Just, tell me.” “Are you in a hurry or something? Damn.” He pulled up a seat from the kitchen isle and sat on it, as if he was going to give me a presentation about something important. “Argument one, you shouldn’t spend New Year alone.” “Nothing says anything about that, I definitely could.” Raising his brows, to tell me to shut it, he continued, “Argument two,” he showed me two fingers with his hand, “Getting drunk is fun-“ “Definitely not, it’s only fun because you want people to tell you things, which is something I got better at those past few weeks so-“ “Argument three, you can dress super nice, and that’s cool, it’s the perfect occasion to look hot for nothing.” He smiled when I did not argue on that, it turned into a smirk quite fast when he jumped on the last argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, I think this one you’ll particularly like,” He paused and pulled out his phone, a picture of Bokuto smiling while eating, or gobbling down would be more adequate, a burger, probably a few days ago since they had gone out recently. “It’s his house, the party it at his house- that means, he’ll be there, that also mean you’ll get a lot of opportunities to see if he’s as gentle as he look-“ “Dude, I never said anything- maybe a bit like that, but not exactly that. I was going to come the moment you said I could dress up nicely.” Kuroo laughed and mumbled something like ‘sure, sure’ as he hopped off the stool and put a hand on my shoulder. “Well, get ready then.” Before he could go, I poked his side, “You’re missing one argument, the fifth one being, I get to spend some time with my friend and that’s-“ “Would it have made you move your ass out of here though?” He inquired with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>I puckered my lips, making a pensive face and shrugged. “Maybe? Hey, I was trying to be nice. I’ll get dressed, give me a bit of time.” I made my way to my room and stopped right before closing it, popping my head out. I called his name and he put his phone away to give me his full attention, a brow quirked. “What time’s the party?” “As soon as you’re ready, we’ll go. I have to help him get a few more things.” Nodding, I went back into my room and got changed in what felt like something appropriate for a new year with friends. I did like to dress to impress, and it reflected in the type of clothes I’d wear, I was ready for comments from my roommate such as ‘it’s a party not a funeral’ and things like that. I was feeling myself in this outfit, it wasn’t cute, it was hot, it was also a bit dark I’ll admit but damn did I look good.</p><p> </p><p>I was not going to wear stilettos or heels that risky, so I opted for platforms heels. Pretty sturdy, very fashionable and dangerous looking, yes. Adding a bit of perfume, I gave one last look in the mirror and found myself looking drop dead gorgeous, it wasn’t over the top but it sure looked good, as expected. Grabbing my stuff, I left my room and made my way towards Kuroo with confidence. “Damn, two things: that face made you look like you’re going to kill someone,” I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my keys from the furniture by the door, the jingle of the keys already making too much noise for me. “Second, you sure are going to impress- and keep people away from you, but that’s the goal isn’t it?” I turned towards him in surprise, “Hey, I’m sociable! I’ll make a few jokes, they’ll love me in matter of seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving me a once over, Kuroo smirked and was going to take the keys from my hands but I stopped him and walked off. “Well, I’m sure someone will definitely love it.” I ignored his words but had a hard time ignoring the warmth in my chest when he said that, it was met with some sort of sick feeling too. I had a hard time knowing what it was but it went away as soon as it arrived. We chatted when making our way to the car, I don’t know why I felt nervous on the way to a party but talking did help a bit. Everyone that’s going to be there is probably my age, or around my age, so I shouldn’t feel nervous, I thought. And yet I was. With a knot in my stomach, I got inside the car and took off my shoes, putting them on Kuroo’s lap without his approval. Well, it did earn me a disgruntled noise but he held onto them along with my other things.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have let me drive, then I wouldn’t be carrying you brick of heels- they’re so heavy, how do you even walk with those?” He asked as he put on his seatbelt and lifted my shoes up and down to weight them, not like he could do much with them. “And you’re driving barefooted-“ “Tsk tsk, I got funky socks on my dude, I’m sock-footed. And it’s fun to drive like this, the car and I are one.” Typing in the address, I sighed when I couldn’t see the rest of the address and instead the name ‘Brokuto’ appeared on the screen. I was surprised that Kuroo’s phone was connected to my car, but didn’t say anything and just started driving when he picked up. “Sup man, why are-“ His friend interrupted him, so Kuroo chose to guide me by pointing where I should turn all throughout the car ride.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude are you almost there? There is already so many people, we still need the beers- shit we should have gone yesterday, you know what’d make it so much better? Your room-“ Kuroo interrupted his friend’s worried ramble by telling him he was in my car, and we were on our way to his house. He added that the phone was on the car’s speaker, I felt like I was eavesdropping on their conversation like he was about to say something he shouldn’t have. Clearing his throat, Bokuto chuckled behind the phone and spoke differently, “Ah, yes, okay, good, nice. I’m glad you’re coming!” This time he was talking to me. “The more, the merrier, right?” “I suppose, yes. Don’t worry, I’m not going to be problematic or anything, if that’s one of your concern-“ “No, no, I’m super excited that you’re coming! We’ll have fun together- with everyone, not just you and I, I’m not going to force you or anything-“</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cut our strange conversation short, and said that we were almost there, adding that the man on the other side of the line should get ready. Agreeing, Bokuto told him he’d be waiting outside then hang up without saying goodbye. There was a short pause afterwards. I did not say anything, just kept driving then almost at the same time, Kuroo said “He was going to say roommate-“ “Yeah, yeah I got that. I got that; It was very embarrassing.” The black-haired man cackled, making my shoes fall off his lap by his big gestures. “Your face when- your eyes, shit, it was hilarious. I had to keep a straight face, but I- you really should work on keeping your expressions in check you’re an open book dude.” He said, almost with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, wow. I can definitely be an emotionless bitch if I want to, but this was too surprising. The fuck would my presence make a difference?” I raised my hand, in a pausing motion, and added heatedly “No, you know what’s the most important thing to mention?” I turned to face him, only to get told to face the road. Grumbling, I did and felt my cheeks heat up at the scolding, but continued. “Your phone being connected to my car; You should have disconnected it if you didn’t want that shit to happen. It’s on you.” “I have nothing to hide, and it’s the also the price to pay if I want good music here.” I pushed his legs playfully, I did not have bad taste in music, we just diverged on certain genres and he was there to remind me of that every time he was in my car.</p><p> </p><p>When we finally pulled up in Bokuto’s driveway, the man was standing by the door expectantly, his hands shoved in his pockets. I felt a bit overdressed for the occasion seeing how casual his outfit was and threw a dirty look at my friend. “Why did you ask me to dress to impress-“ “I didn’t, I said you can dress super nice, you went to impress. It says a lot about-“ “Alright, alright. My shoes please, let’s go.” I was not going to have this conversation, since I knew he was right. I heard what I wanted to hear, but also, it was New Year’s Eve, and usually people dressed good on that day. Clearly, not everyone, I thought as I looked up at the door only to see the doorway empty. A sudden knock at my window made me jump as I zipped my shoe on, then the cold air of the afternoon hit my face like a brick.</p><p> </p><p>There stood the beautiful man I maybe came here for, I mean: the handsome man at who’s house I was going to party. “Come on, we need the car- oh do you need help with your shoes? Here let me-“ he was going to kneel, right on the road, the car door wide open, an innocent look on his face. I quickly put a hand in front of me and shook my head, “There’s no need, look,” I quickly put the remaining shoe on and got out of the car, almost falling backwards when the car door started closing on me. The grey-haired man holding it open was the only thing separating the metal of the car from meeting my shins, and I was very grateful for that. “See, you always dress all fancy but you can barely walk with those heels, you look like a fawn.” I was surprised by the words that came out from his mouth, and stood there with a small smile at the corner of my lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was a smile of disbelief, I pushed him out of the way and slammed the door shut. “I can walk very well, I just lost my balance there a bit. And I’m not a fawn- and what’s wrong with the way I dress?” A huge smile drew itself on his lips, he was about to answer but Kuroo’s voice echoed behind us. “I went and grabbed the crates earlier, come on help me out here Bok, I can’t carry them all inside,” he paused and opened the trunk then stared at what was inside, his expression turned into one of consideration. “But I could try, I looks doable-“ Bokuto’s attention moved from me to his friend in matter of seconds and he was now at Kuroo’s side in front of the open trunk, “Dude, do it. Here, I’ll stack them and if you can carry three of them or more-“ I had to stop them. I had to. If I did not, I was going to spend New Year at the hospital, which was not the greatest idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how about: no? None of you is the rational thinker and it shows, I’ll take this,” I pushed them aside and took one of the crates, holding it with both my hands. “And you’ll take two each, since you so badly want to prove you’re strong, alright?” I threw them a grin, that did not share any warmth, if anything, it was ominous, and I liked it like that. Before I could leave, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I held back a loud sigh and turned around with a quirked brow, “Yes?” “You’ll fall if you try to get inside with that, give it to me, I’ll do it-“ Bokuto tried to take it but I moved back, this time smiling genuinely. “I’m good, but thank you. I’ll get this inside, where do I go once I’m inside?” I inquired, stepping back more and more all the while talking, I waited for an answer then turned around and made my way inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>I was surprise by the amount of people already there, something around fifteen or twenty people were there. Instead of greeting them, I quickly turn right, as instructed, and went to the kitchen, where stood two women with the same hair color as Bokuto. I hesitantly entered the room and politely greeted them. “Hi, I’ve got- uh,” I lifted the crate and smiled, “Where do I put it?” then I quickly introduced myself, it made them chuckle and they pointed at the spot next to the fridge. “I think there’s some free space inside, you can put some bottles in it if you want-“ The one that seemed younger said she’d do it, but I shook my head and crouched by the fridge. “It’s alright, it’s the least I can do since I’m going to be part of-“ “So you’re the famous girl Kou has been talking about, do you like him?” I almost dropped the beers I was holding but closed my legs to catch them, the sound of glass bumping being heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I’m sorry, I- pardon?” What the fuck am I supposed to answer to that? “We’re his sisters by the way, this is Kiri she’s the youngest, I’m Karin the oldest- now, is Koutarou your type? it’s a really simple question-“ Her younger sister nudged her side with her elbow and told her to quiet down but it only fueled her thirst for knowledge. I finished stacking the beer inside the fridge and stood up, my knees making a cracking sound that I ignored. “He’s very pretty and nice, or else I wouldn’t have come-“ “You’re avoiding the question! Come on, a fine girl like you,” The one with the longest hair, the one who had been doing all the talking really, approached me with a huge grin. “You look like someone who knows what she wants, d’ya fancy Kou? What’s your type? Are we going to see more of you-“ At this very moment, I realized I hated being faced with my own feelings and I was ready to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>But two familiar voices echoed nearby, then one rose in panic. “Rinrin! What- Kiri is still here too? I thought you were going to Granpa’s house with everyone?” His eyes traveled from his older sister to the youngest then just as fast, at me and his eyes widened, before he could speak, Karin did. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders she said, “Yeah, we were about to leave don’t worry Kou. But I had a nice conversation with your friend here, she’s hot, you got good taste-“ “Out! Out, both of you and have fun but out, go, go, go.” He moved his sister’s arm from around me then pushed the more talkative one out of the room, gesturing with his head at his younger sister. When they were out, he had a short conversation by the doorway then came rushing back in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about them, did they say anything weird? Did they talk about anything, specific, like… <em>weird</em> haha…” The worry in his eyes was frightening, I wonder what could they have said that would have put him in such a state. “Nothing much, they seemed very curious about-“ his eyes perked up and I stopped myself, if I continued on that I would have to tell him what I told them, so I chuckled. “About what we were going to do tonight, and I told them I was just as lost as they were. What are the plans for tonight boys?” It did not take long for Bokuto’s mood to turn back to his usually energetic one, any awkwardness his sisters may have brought was gone. It was a relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first, we should greet everyone. Maybe get some snacks too-“ “I’ll do that, you go and mingle, I’ll be right there.” I told Kuroo. He laughed and took off his jacket, throwing it at me while telling me I was already running away from any social interaction. Grabbing his jacket, I rolled my eyes. “I’m going to prepare the snacks with Bokuto, right-“ I stopped when I saw that the man in question was nowhere to in sight. Kuroo’s laugh did not stop. He grabbed a few beers from the crates on the ground and used the crate to open them before nodding my way. “Bring your ass in the living room in five minutes, don’t use food as an excuse already, you’ll run out of excuses by the end of the night.” I gasped in response. He did not give me time to reply properly that he scurried off, people cheering him on when they saw him arrive with beer in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, I mumbled to myself, “I’m not running away, I’m busying myself.” As I looked through the pantry for some bowls, I noticed two small bowls on the counter, one with water, the other with dry food in it. A spark of joy lit up in my chest when I realized what this meant, just when I did, the weak jingle of a bell echoed nearby. I turned around slowly and saw a beautiful cat with long ginger hair walking in the kitchen. I stopped moving, not wanting to scare it away and very, very slowly crouched on the ground. The animal seemed wary and stopped moving until I was sitting, motionless on the ground. There was a sudden noise in the corridor, almost making the cat scurry off but it turned towards me once more and strut towards me carefully.</p><p> </p><p>It was clearly gauging my reactions and my actions, seeing if I was something it should be wary off. I tried my best to appear harmless and it earned me a soft noise from the cat as it brushed itself against my shoe. I always loved that sound, that ‘brrr’ meow they made, it was entirely guttural not vocal at all. Just a little brr. Peak cuteness. “Well, hello there,” I reached out very slowly, my palm facing up so that the cat could see I had nothing, “Now I have a real excuse not to go out there. You’re the guilty one out of both of us.” I held back my laugh to not scare the cat. After sniffing my hand, the cat simply rubbed its snout on the tip of my finger then sat by my shin. Not doing anything. “Lucky for you, I love quality time. I’m good with just vibing, cat.” As if it understood what I said, the feline walked over my legs and tip toed to my side, and sat once more, this time by my hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m not going to do anything bad, okay?” Hesitantly, I hand out my hand at its eye-level then just as slowly, lifted it to its head and starting petting it. It earned me loud purring and just like that, the cat moved to my lap and began kneading my lap, I had to hold myself back from hissing in case it’d frighten the beast and kept brushing my hand over its fur. “It should be illegal to be this cute, I’m sure there are places more comfortable than my lap, kitty.” It didn’t reply, of course. Instead, the cat settled and laid down comfortably, still purring. “But you don’t seem to mind, well guess I’m stuck. I can’t even take a picture because if I move, you’ll probably run away.” I whispered sadly, resting my head against the cabinet. “I’ll take it for you in you want-“ “Fucking shit- you scared me, how long have you been standing there?” I asked Bokuto in panic, the cat’s head raising upon the sudden movement of my hand to my chest.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned and took a few steps to join my side, “Long enough to hear the conversation you had with Stuart.” I looked down at the cat, smiling, “Stuart? Why did you name him Stuart? It’s a bit posh, isn’t it?” I asked as I ran my hand through the cat’s thick fur. “Kiri loved the movie Stuart Little as a kid, and- yeah, it’s the mouse’s name but it’s cute, right? I think it fits him, he’s all pretty and very cuddly, like me.” I looked up at him once he added the last part and met his gaze, it was surprisingly more intense than I’d expected. Chuckling nervously, I replied, “Well, the spot on my lap’s taken unfortunately. Next time I’ll keep it free for you, don’t worry.” <em>What was I saying? was I flirting? Retreat, may day, why did I say that. Fuck.</em> A laugh escaped his lips. He reached out and placed a hand on Stuart, then started petting him, our hands touching from time to time. “I’ll be waiting my turn then.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>A nervously giggle slipped past my lips, what was I supposed to reply to that? Almost as if he had heard my thoughts, Bokuto gently grabbed his cat and held him tight to his chest as he stood up. “Hey, you’re stealing my fun!” I called out as I placed my hands on the ground to stand up, the grey-haired man laughed and handed me hand to help me stand up. All the while holding his cat in his other arm. I was not going to miss a chance to hold his hand, even though he used to be an ace, his hands, while rough, still looked so pretty. So slender, and yet strong- focus. Now that I was back on my feet, I brushed the dust of my butt and kept my eyes on the cat. “Yo, is he already sleeping in your arms?” “I have that effects, heard I give the best hugs.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at him, he seemed to have already been staring at me. When our eyes met, his smile broadened and I could only mirror his reaction. Then he opened his arm, as if inviting me, “I wouldn’t dare ruin Stuart’s moment,” I continued playfully, “I’ll be waiting for my turn.” I said with a scoff, copying his words from earlier. He laughed and said the moment his arms were free, it’ll be my turn. “Well, in the meantime, where can I find the bowls? I need to prove I was actually doing something or Kuroo’ll beat my ass.” “Right, the party- uh, I think it’s this one,” he gestured to the pantry to my left with his chin, “We’re also going to order some pizza for tonight, some people will arrive after we ate though, it’s going to be awesome.” He said happily while I poured the chips in the plastic bowls, I was not going to use the glass ones. I knew full well how those kinds of parties ended, people passed out drunk in different places of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Some of them throwing up in the free bathrooms, others outside, stargazing while their brain is far away probably as far as the stars. I liked to stay somewhat sober to keep them in check, in case shit went awry, but I did not mind. I remembered for them. “More people, uh?” I asked. Curious, Bokuto quirked a brow and asked, “You don’t like it? Sorry for making you come, you’re just fun to be around-“ “No, no, I don’t mind! I’m glad to be here, I won’t get super drunk though. I’ll be helping out with keeping things in order, if you want.” I said with a smile. He was surprised by my suggestion and smirked, “You’re always so tight, you can let loose a bit, nothing bad’s going to happen. We have enough booze for everyone, even you-“ He paused, his grin widening if it was even possible. “And some weed too if you want, but that’s for later.” He winked. I laughed in response and patted his biceps as I walked past him, I held back a satisfied hum at how nice it felt under my fingers and simply continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice offers, I’ll pass, but thank you. I might just kidnap your cat though; He seems chill to be around.” It’s when I threw a glance at Bokuto while throwing away the chips’ wrappers, that I realized, “Oh, you got changed?” He grinned and moved closer to me, handing me his cat. I gladly took him in my arms and raised a brow at the handsome man in front of me. He was wearing suit pants and a white button-up shirt, it wasn’t much but it was different than his casual outfit and it look very good on him. I say very, but shit his muscles looked god-like in that, I was surprised I did not notice earlier. “Yeah, I thought I should put a bit of effort since you look this good, you know?” My cheeks heated up, but I played it off, “As you should, now we’re the best looking people in this house-“ “A power couple?” Bokuto asked with a wiggle of his brows. I almost choked on my saliva. Instead of replying, I put the cat on the counter, near his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Something, for sure. Help me out with the snacks?” The words barely left my mouth that he was carrying three of the fives bowls in his hands. A bit risky considering he was balancing one on his forearm, but I only laughed at the scene. “Thank you, Bokuto-“ “Just Kou! Or Bok, or Koutarou… Bokuto’s too formal, you can also call me Ace, or-“ Chuckling, I cut him off, “Koutarou’s nice, I think calling you Ace would boost your ego too much.” His only response was to laugh loudly, everyone’s attention turning towards us as we stepped inside the living-room with the chips in hands. The people that were already by the table did not hesitate and rushed to the food, like hungry, if not starved, animals. Others casually walked over the table while the remaining people were talking, not paying any mind to us.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was an impression, but I felt like there were more people. It was hard to tell since I hardly knew the faces of people here, however I could see familiar ones outside. The weather was not very ideal to be chilling on the terrace but they did not seem to care much. It wasn’t hard to sneak off Bokuto’s sight considering he was already surrounded by so many people and talking in a heated conversation. So, I did, I made my away outside and greeted the few people I knew that were outside. Kuroo was there, with a few friends of his, along new faces. I was about to go back inside, not wanting to disrupt, when a girl at the table motioned the seat next to her and said I could join them.</p><p> </p><p>Who was I to refuse? They did not seem bad, although I hardly think I’d last with a temperature this low and so little alcohol in my blood. “I never saw you before,” the girl said with a smile, there was this underlying question that I knew I had to answer to, so I did. “I came here with that bastard over there, he wanted to get me drunk to know all my secrets.” I said jokingly, pointing at my roommate. Everyone laughed and Kuroo pleaded his case, saying he did not say that but he was sure as hell not against it. A fake blond man spoke up, right next to the girl I later learnt her name was Kiyoko. “Damn, what kind of secrets?” I managed to turn the conversation away and we talked together for about an hour until the same man, now a bit tipsier, said, “Who’s up for some truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Kuroo raised his beer and said, “I think it’s the best idea you’ve had so far Miya. It’ll help break the ice, get to know each other <em>intimately</em>.” Laughs erupted around us, I however only chuckled. And nervously. I hated those games; I did not want, in any way, to spill my life to strangers just because of a game. It was my time to get away, plus my hands started to feel numb, “I should probably get a drink for that, uh?” Pushing my chair back, I stood up, people said I should come back quick adding that I shouldn’t run away. “I’m not running away,” I started, while opening the door that led back inside. “It’s called a tactical retreat away from your game, bye.” Then I closed it behind me and suddenly felt the difference in temperature between here and the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Now that I was finally in the comfort of four walls and heat, I realized the music was also a lot louder now. At least under the starry sky, and surrounded by the cold, I had the chance to not become deaf. All my chances went down the drain when I entered the living-room and people were playing drinking games, music playing very loudly while some people sang along. I was shocked to see bottles already decorating the floor. Sighing, I did a swipe and grabbed as many empty bottles as I could and brought them to the kitchen. That room muffled some of the noise and allowed me to hear my own thoughts. “It’s not even their house and they’re being messy…” I mumbled as I shoved them back in the crate.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” I asked out loud as I pulled out my phone, “Still a few hours to go, well.” While checking my phone, I saw a few snaps from Kuroo and quirked a brow. We were at the same table the past hour, what could he have seen that I didn’t. When I opened the app, I saw they were only from minutes ago. Pressing on the screen, the first picture was him and his beer, the caption read ‘You can’t run away forever’ <em>how fucking ominous was that</em>? The second one was him, his beer and Bokuto by his side, ‘How dare you run away from him?’ I genuinely snort and took a screenshot of it before taping for the next one where it was just Bokuto who had stolen Kuroo’s phone and it was a close up of his face, with a caption that read, ‘Where are you? 🥺🥺’ maybe I also took a screenshot of that one. But I don’t think they realized that.</p><p> </p><p>Positioning myself right, I took a selfie by the cat’s bowl and added a caption, ‘Chilling without the fluffy boy’ but the moment I sent it, I was startled by the ringing of the doorbell. In panic I tucked my phone away and rushed to the door, meeting Bokuto and his friend Hinata in the process. “See, she’s alive! You shouldn’t worry too much Bok-“ The grey-haired man interrupted the shorter one, telling him to get the door as he turned his attention towards me, “Are you having fun? Is it boring? Kuroo said you ran away from the truth or dare because I was there, sorry-“ I placed both of my hands in front of me to calm him down, laughing at his utter disarray.</p><p> </p><p>“First things first, I did not know you were coming to play that stupid game. I just don’t like it, nothing against you- why did that catboy even say that? He needs to learn to shut up, I swear to god.” A short laugh of relief escaped the man’s lips. “But yeah, I’m having fun. People are nice. I’m a bit overwhelmed by the noise right now, and I kind of miss Stuart but it’s fun.” “Oh good, because you always look bored so I thought-“ “That’s the resting bitch face, sorry. Really, I’m good. Thank you for worrying.” Giving me a thumbs up, the host of the house then overenthusiastically pointed towards the dining room, almost doing finger guns as he said we should go eat. We had to wait until the crowd around the table dissipated. When everyone moved back to their seat, or simply took a few pizza slices before moving outside or sitting at the table, it was our turn and we sat on the free seats at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit that’s a lot of pizza boxes, you ordered for an army?” I asked in amazement. It was a relief to see my favourite pizza in one of the boxes, he truly had ordered enough to meet everyone’s taste. That and more, clearly there was enough for us to eat all throughout the evening, that is if the people that came in later did not eat the leftovers. Maybe I should keep some slices for myself, hide them in the fridge. It’s not like they were going to check. I held onto that thought and joined the conversation happening in front of me, people enjoying their food along a drink. As much as I tried to keep things casual, my gaze would always drift to the pretty man that was sitting next to me. Social events were not my cup of tea, I managed and it was fun, but it still filled me with anxiety even though I could fake comfort.</p><p> </p><p>But having him by my side did alleviate some of the stress, I tried to play it cool when he’d nudge my elbow with his when he told a joke. Or when he’d look at me with a quirked brow, wordlessly asking if I was okay, I would nod and he would give me the prettiest grin I’d ever seen in return. Maybe my cheeks heated up when I’d see it, I don’t think he could see it but I sure felt it and it made me want to run away as fast as I can. He was too cute for this world, and made my chest so heavy the only thing making it lighter was each and every graze of his skin against mine. I was a goner. Thinking about it some more, I thought for a second that maybe I did like him more than I thought. I watched him down his beer in one go, finishing with a loud sigh as he looked around the table and grinned. I don’t know why, but it was stupidly endearing to see him like that.</p><p> </p><p>I focused on eating without choking, which was hard every time I received an elbow in my ribs or when a knee would bump mine. Also, sudden bark-like laugh that erupted right next to my ear did not help. But I ignored it, although it took a lot of restraint from my part to stop myself from gripping his knee tight and tell him to stop moving so much. Sure, Bokuto was cute, but odds were that I was going to have a small bruise right where his knee kept bumping mine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Words: 7126<br/>Edited on the 9th January 2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: recreational use of drugs (marijuana) mixt with some drinking, but nothing bad happens.</p><p>The sex is like, 1000 words before the end. It just, a slow slow burn and a party at this point. But yeah, it's cute, a bit hot too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we were all full, and a few more beers were downed by everyone during the meal, some left the table and were replaced by others who suggested we played a game. Seeing as I was up for anything as long as it wasn’t truth or dare, I gave them a nod and stood up before grabbing the pizza boxes from the table and moving them to the kitchen. One of the people at the table, gripped a box tightly, it was the same blond man from earlier, Atsumu Miya. With a strong accent, he said, “Leave that one, I’m starved- the rest can go though, I’m good.” There was a dismissive tone in his words and I stared at him in disbelief. Did he think I was his maid or something? Letting go of the box he wanted to keep, I took some others but not without throwing him a dirty glare and mumbling “The fucking attitude.”</p><p> </p><p>I found myself once more in the kitchen, busy putting every slice in the same box and throwing empty boxes away. Humming to the music playing the background, I was focused, thinking about what to do next. Should I join the people outside, have a chill conversation or stay inside and go back to the table, join their drinking games? Whichever it was, it’ll drain my energy for sure. There was already a drumming in my ears; When I was out there, by the loud music, I could not feel it but with the sound being muffled in this room, I could hear it very well. “My head feels like it’s going to explode.” I muttered. I was almost done with tidying up the boxes, when I saw Bokuto arrive with more. I was going to grab them from his hands but he brought them out of my reach. “I’ll do it, you should go back. They’re waiting to start.” Huffing a laugh, I shook my head and went to the fridge, grabbing a cold beer from it and opening it with the crate before hopping on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Just as soon as I realized I did it out of habit, I remembered this was not my house and was about to get off of it, muttering “Shit, sorry,” but Bokuto slide in front of me and kept me there with a big smile. “You’re good, you can stay there it’s alright. I do that too!” He said with his hands on my hips. Letting go of me, he turned around and rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his first two buttons before cleaning up the dishes that had stacked up on the sink. I did not talk, I only watched in silence. I was enjoying this way more than I should, his broad shoulders moving under the slightly transparent white shirt he was wearing. If I tried hard enough, I could see his well-defined back muscles and it was hot to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>I was brought out of my reverie when he spoke, his head turning towards me as he looked over his shoulder. I turned my gaze somewhere else, hoping he did not catch me staring, “You’re not talkative, tell me stuff! Or do you want me to do the talking? I can do that, if that’s what you want of course. People say I’m great at that,” He grinned. I huffed a laugh and started kicking my legs at nothing, they were dangling and I wanted to do something. For some reason, being around that man brought out some energy from me. “Well, if you need some more reassurance, I’m still having fun.” I said with a smile, he seemed a bit shy for a second and mumbled “That’s good, I was just worried.” I chuckled and continued, “I hope you’re ready to lose, because I’ve had a lot less drinks than all of you. So, I’m ready to win any games you throw at me.” Laughing loudly in response, the grey-haired man threw his head back and put down the clean dishes, almost dropping them too.</p><p> </p><p>“You could never beat me!” He turned around, moving at the same time. I accidentally kicked his thighs and stopped moving my legs, apologizing. He laughed and grabbed my ankles before moving to stand right between my legs, his chest very close to mine. I laughed nervously and leaned back, “You’re drunk, so it shouldn’t be that hard, really.” He leaned in, “Bold of you to assume I’m drunk” <em>Fuck he looked so good from this angle, did he always look that sultry or was it me? I barely had anything to drink, so it wasn’t that. Maybe it was the outfit… or the tone of his voice. Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed his chest while laughing, he leaned back, smiling beautifully almost smirking. “We should head back, they’re waiting. Come on, Koutarou.” His attitude almost did a full 180° as he almost swooned when I called him by his name. He stepped back and put his hands forward to help me get off the counter but I shook my head with a scoff and slid off the counter easily without needing any help. “You go, you go. Keep me a seat? I have to go grab something, but keep me a seat, right?” I nodded and he stood in front of me for a second, his eyes darting to both of mines, as if he was looking for something. Then he breathed out “Alright,” and placed both his hands on my shoulders before saying, “Be right back,” then he scurried off.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened rather quickly and I was left a bit baffled before composing myself and making my way to the dining room. I couldn’t help but see his pretty face in my head when walked to the living room. He seemed very excited for some reason, like a child seeing the stars on a clear night. It was so adorable. Shaking the thought away, I joined everyone as suggested, and we waited a bit for Bokuto’s return but after five minutes we decided to go ahead and start without him. I barely had to take any sips from my drink, they all seemed drunk enough to make the wrong choices and lose. It was fun to see though. Kuroo was nowhere to be found, but his friend Hinata was at the table and was <em>very</em> loud. He was also very touchy, but not in a bad way, he had moved from his seat and onto the free seat I had kept for Bokuto and rested his head against my shoulder. He seemed to be a lightweight, or perhaps had he drank a lot more than I had seen him do?</p><p> </p><p>As the game continued, there seemed to be more people around us. They were watching, pointing at their friend’s game, telling what they should do. No matter the advice they still lost and I was left almost sober with how little I drank. Hinata, however was probably close to passing out. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his hands barely holding his bottle as he slurred, “I’m a-ok! But like… like, the…” he turned towards me and stared a me a long time, his voice was louder than usual which was useful right now with how loud the music was playing. Moving closer to my ear, he ‘whispered’ in a hot breath, “Water? Can you- I ‘on’t think I can wal’…” holding back a laugh at how slurred his speech was, I nodded and pushed him off my shoulder, making sure he stood there, stable. “Be right back ginger boy, hold tight and don’t pass out on me, alright?” I patted his shoulder then got up, almost bumping into the person that stood right behind my seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, sorry- Koutarou? How long have you been standing there?” He was about to answer but I asked him to wait and quickly rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a large glass of water. Bokuto watched me in confusion as I returned and I chuckled, pointing at the shorter man who was resting his head on the table. “There you go mate, chug.” I said softly, he did not hesitate and chugged it down then rested his head once more on the table. I looked at him a moment then shrugged, he seemed to be in deep thinking about his life choices, I was not going to interrupt him. Joining Bokuto’s side once more, he was gripping the back of my chair firmly and was enthralled in the game. “Sit,” I told him, “I had kept you a seat but Hinata sat next to me the moment he started feeling off.” I explained. I had to be close to his face if I wanted him to hear me, I did enjoy it a bit, seeing his neck from up close he was very strong.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good, I have a better idea!” He produced a little bag out of nowhere, perhaps he had shoved it in his pocket or something, I did not know. Smiling broadly, he raised the bag and looked at the people around the table, among them Kuroo was standing, watching. “Who wants to get high?” I was expecting people to be up for it, but was surprised when his suggestion was met with reluctant answers. People saying they did not want to, others saying they needed to sober up first because drinking and smoking was not the best mixt. Among them, Kuroo who had used the latter excuse, gave his bro an apologetic look. Disheartened, Bokuto pouted and let his arm fall to his side. “Alright then.” He then mumbled to himself, “Then I’ll get high alone.” And turned towards the door that led to the wide corridor, I was not sure I heard him right and followed him a few seconds until the music was far enough.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his wrist, I stopped him for running off and called out his name many times. “You’re not really going to get high alone, right?” I asked breathlessly. I did not want to sound scolding, I was just worried and was making sure he was not going to fuck some shit up. Like himself. Still looking childish, he shrugged. “They don’t want to, I want to, so yes I am going to.” He replied stubbornly. I don’t know if he was fully drunk or if he only had a few drinks, he did disappear a long time before returning with his kit, so I thought I should stay with him. “Do you mind if I stay with you? I don’t want to be like annoying or something, but in case you get sick, I’d rather stay-“ “Yes you can, you definitely can stay with me! We’re going to have fun, you sure you don’t want-“ shaking my head, I turned down his offer once more. He nodded, grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to catch a glimpse of my surrounding, taking in the way things look, by pure curiosity really, but I had to catch up with the man who was hurrying up each step. Once we reached the top of the stairs, he led me to one of the doors, and I had guessed it was his bedroom. “It’s my old room, I usually stay at my flat but for the festivities they let me borrow the house.” Looking around, his attention was all over the place, literally, “Oh! Look, that’s my old jersey-“ something else caught his attention, “Oh and my first volley ball, catch!” He threw it at me and I barely had time to turn, that the ball hit my chest and fell to the floor. Grimacing I took it back from the floor and handed it to him, “Sorry, but it’s on you, I wasn’t even looking- you know I don’t have spidey sense?” I said teasingly. The grey-haired man laughed and took the ball from my hand before placing back on the top of his wardrobe. “We’ll work on some of your senses for sure.” He said off-handedly, I quirked a brow and stood in the middle of the room; waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so we’re going to go on the balcony- it’s safe promise. I won’t stand up or anything, I can already see the panic in your eyes, but it’s a hundred percent safe, come on, let’s <em>go</em>,” He trailed off on the last word, he was hyper. When he opened the door that led to the balcony, I felt the chilly breeze of the night hit me full on. “I’m all for cute stargazing you know, but I’m also very much for not freezing to death. You do realize it’s pretty cold by this time of the night?” I asked rhetorically. Grabbing the railing, I sat on the cold humid floor and rested my back against the metallic railing. Bokuto was already sitting tailor-style on the floor and was preparing everything. He then lifted his head and stared at me, as if only now taking in what I had said. “Right, shit-“ he stood up suddenly and rushed to his bed, pulling the covers from it and covering me without thinking about it more than that. “There! My chaperon is safe and hot, I mean you’ve always been hot so that didn’t change but now you’re also warm.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, surprised. I could only laugh in response, of course I was hot but hearing it from him, was he flirting? I observed him as he prepared his blunt, perhaps I was paying a lot more attention to the way his fingers moved to perfectly as he rolled everything. I never liked the smell, but it was better than cigarette and we were in the open air, so it was a lot more bearable. Seeing his hands shake, I looked at Bokuto and realized his whole body was shaking, his nose reddening from the cold. “God, come on, what do you gain from trying to be cool and not wearing warm clothes?” I said playfully as I opened the covers for him to come closer and get some warmth. “I’m not that cold, just-“ he breathed out, a shaky breath, and licked the paper, finishing rolling the blunt before scooting closer and wrapping the covers around himself. “I’m not going to leave you hanging, come on, come closer or the cold will get in, come, come,”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured with his arm and I hesitantly moved closer to him. Jokingly I said, “At this point, admit you want me to sit on your lap and get this over with.” “Later, you can sit on the throne only after loosening up a bit,” he laughed stupidly after saying that and lit up his joint. I looked at him in disbelief once more, surprised he’d tell me to loosen up again, it wasn’t the first time he said so and I felt embarrassment rush through my body. “A throne,” I scoffed, “You call your thighs a throne, it’s a weapon at this point,” I grabbed his thighs coldly, in no way trying to flirt, pinching it a bit, “See how fucking tight that is? You know, they say big thighs save lives but yours could take some.” I made myself laugh and met his gaze that was fixed on mine with a strong intensity.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his free hand on mine and turned his head for a moment, blowing some smoke before returning his eyes one mine. He was smiling, his mouth closed but still a huge smile on it. He then clumsily intertwined our fingers, while still staring at me. There was some tension between us but I looked away, scoffing. “Haha, I’m not the greatest at being talkative. If you’d like to do the honors…” I said with a huff. A hum left his throat as he puffed some more smoke. With our intertwined hands, he grabbed the joint from his other hand to then hold the covers closer to us, being careful not to make it fall. “Yeah but we’re alone now, you can let down the façade you know? I’m a great guy! Mmm, but I’m already hungry. Not because-“ “Shit, fuck-“ I let go of him when the cinder fell on my hand and he apologized in panic, moving the joint to his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the back of my hand on my shirt, I told him it was alright. I then felt him grab my hand again, “You have to put some water on it-“ “Right, there’s nothing though. It’s alright,” He looked at me a moment then smirked mischievously and brought my hand to his lips and stuck his tongue out. “No, don’t you dare.” With a pleading look, he asked, “Why, you gotta put something on it-“ “Not saliva.” I stated. His tongue still out, he had the arm holding the blunt extended away from us, but he was smiling broadly. “Then pull your hand.” I rolled my eyes and in seconds his tongue was pressing against my skin, I made a fake gagging noise and looked at the horizon. Was it supposed to be kind of hot? There’s no way I was meeting his eyes after that. “Gross, you done doing weird shit?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue still on my hand, he looked up at me, how could he have such a pleading look when doing something so stupid? Then he smirked and just kissed the spot, softly. “Alright, now, you done?” He was not. When I understood what he was doing I snatched my hand away and looked at it, there was a slight purple-ish pink spot on my hand now. And it was not a burn, it was a hickey. “For real?” I gaped before wiping the saliva on his pants. “I don’t know, you looked cute. I like it when your face’s not all serious, I mean even when you look serious you’re-“ “Hot, I’m always hot, thank you.” He laughed and took a hit of his blunt before looking at the sky and puffing out. Something seemed to have crossed his mind as he waves his hand through the smoke and pointed at the sky, “Oh oh, look, look, doesn’t that look like a- a- shit what’s the word-“ he hummed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>I was looking at him expectantly, lost in my thought while doing so. Was he flirting weirdly with me? Or was he just very touchy when smoking, or when drunk, whichever it was. I kind of wanted to hold his hand again, but instead, I brought my hands to my lap and looked straight ahead. “You know like, chicken nuggets but with bones- Chicken wings!! It looks like chicken wings, right?” He was pointing at something but I couldn’t see where he was pointing really. “There?” I pointed somewhere. He shook his head fervently and grabbed my hand, moving it to point where he wanted me to look. “There!” letting go of my hand, he motioned around the sky, “Like that’s the food part, and there’s the bone-“ “Nah it looks like a pan, that’s the handle and there’s the metallic part, you see?” I countered, drawing it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Craning my head like that was painful, we talked and  I waited until Bokuto was done and had crushed the butt of his joint on the floor before throwing it as best as he can into his trash, to suggest we laid down. He accepted and I couldn’t be more grateful for the covers behind our backs. “Ah, there you see it? It’s the Virgo constellation.” I said as seriously as possible. He was excited and asked, “Really?!” Laughing, I shook my head, “Nah, I don’t know shit about astrology.” He whined in disappointment. “Do you believe in that? Zodiac signs and all that?” He asked, his voice wasn’t as loud as usual and it felt nice to hear it like that. He was fascinated by the sky, his eyes shining in pure enchantment. I wish I could take a picture that would portray this very moment perfectly. He looked so beautiful like that, I wanted to see this glimmer in his eyes everyday.</p><p> </p><p>I probably took too long to answer, that’s why he turned his eyes towards me, catching me staring. I quickly turned mine and shrugged, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t say I believe in it as strongly that I’d use it as an excuse to not date someone. That’s for sure. But I don’t know ‘bout the science behind that.” He hummed pensively. I felt his hand slither into mine and did not pull away. Probably nothing was going to happen, but I wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as it was lasting. We could barely hear the music from downstairs, the only sound muffling our ears was the night birds and the intense soundless night. It was deafening to some extent but not in a bad way. It felt intimate. It would have felt lonely if I was not accompanied. But even while facing the grandeur of the infinity of the sky, I felt serene with the gentle heart by my side.</p><p> </p><p>“I like zodiac signs things, it’s fun. Believing in it makes stuff more bearable, I guess?” He paused a moment, thinking of how to word his sentence. “Like when you have a shitty day, you go home and you just look up the horoscope, right?” He was waiting for an answer, so I gave him one, “I mean, I don’t do that but I’m listening.” He laughed and continued, “Then you see right under your sign that the day was going to be shitty, so you feel like, I don’t know it was meant to be and it suddenly makes more sense, you know? And like, there’s just- the day is done, it was shitty but you made it through.” He hummed, then his voice was just, soft as he continued, maybe hopeful, “You look up for the next day, and it says that it’ll be a great day for you- and that’s great it makes you feel- elated? That’s the word I think… and yeah, you can’t wait for the next day to start because it’ll be <em>your day</em>.” His hands tightened around mind and he moved it so to his chest so that he could move his other hand over it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… I think little things like these help people in such a great way that it’s cool they exist.” I whispered. Whispering was alright, even though our voices were low, we could still hear one another. “My brain doesn’t find logic in it, so I can’t- it doesn’t help me? But, I don’t know, seeing someone being hyped about stuff like this, like witchcraft or like you are, with astrology and zodiac stuff, it’s super cute and yeah… I don’t get it, but I get it, you know?” His finger was brushing over the back of my hand absent-mindedly. At least, I think he wasn’t doing it on purpose since his gaze was locked on the starry night sky. “So, you don’t think it’s stupid?” “No, no, I don’t know if it’s real, but I don’t know if it’s not real either you know? I’ll just, vibe with it because it’s not hurting anyone.” There was a comfortable silence after Bokuto agreed, very happily if I may add.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was cut short when he whispered, “So what’s your zodiac sign? I have to know if we’re a good match-“ “Oh shut up, I’m not doing that. I’m sure if we liked each other, our zodiac sign wouldn’t matter, I don’t care that you’re a Virgo. You’re still great, you know?” I stuttered and tried to catch my stupid word, “Wait- it sounds like being a Virgo is bad but you’re great nonetheless, it’s not what I meant-“ I stopped talking when Bokuto burst out laughing, “Of course I’m great! I was kidding, I wanted to get a reaction out of you, it was adorable, I kinda like making you lose your composure,” he paused and faced me, his body entirely turned towards me, with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrow he said, “Helps catch of glimpse of the real you,” he nodded at his own words.</p><p> </p><p>“You can also ask, that’s cool too-“ “No because you never answer right on, you avoid. And you’re so good at it too! I don’t think people realize, but I do, I have to notice things because I’m the Ace, you know?” I doubted his words, I don’t believe it was because of his role in his old team that he had become so observant. I never realized that he was observant actually, but now that I knew, I felt a bit more timid for some reason. “I don’t avoid shit; ask me a question and I’ll answer. Just know I’m not here to entertain your pretty ass.” Alright I got nervous, that was a bit aggressive, I’ll admit. I could work with less of that, but it’s out now so. The grey-haired man next to me brought our hands to his lips and mumbled against it, ‘You said pretty.’ “Yes, now ask away sports boy.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sharp and loud intake of breath, the host of the party made a long thinking noise. A melodious hum as he rummaged through his brain, his eyes closed a bit too long. At some point I thought he had fallen asleep until he opened them back up and I looked back at the sky. “What’s your biggest fear-“ “Loneliness.” He seemed surprised by my answer, and perhaps how quick I was to answer. So, I developed it. “I just, hate being alone. I’m always with someone or I put the music very loud because being alone with your thoughts is awful.” I started fidgeting with the hem of the cover then continued, “Yeah… Ironically it’s also met with a fear of letting people get to close to me… Because what they see is not always what they’re going to get, you know?” I dared look at the man next to me, he seemed to be waiting for me to continue, listening intently. I couldn’t look at him, I did not want him to think I was talking about him but I let my eyes stay on his, a bit longer than necessary when I resumed, “I look composed and shit, and I guess most of the time I don’t know what I’m doing or what I’m feeling. It’s really fun…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fun, it’s sad,” He said. I scoffed at his pained expression when he said so. “Yeah well, it is what it is-“ “Look at me, please? You never look at me when you say sincere stuff, and don’t think I didn’t notice.” I laughed once more, feeling my heart race a lot faster than usual. Why did I tell him? I could have said I was afraid of clowns. Most people were afraid of clowns, why did I tell him the truth? Now he’s curious, now he wants to know more, but do I want to tell him more? Maybe… maybe I do… maybe I want to get closer, but also, he wasn’t himself. He was high, drunk, sleepy, whatever happened it was not going to be meaning much. Maybe I should look at him, it’s not like he’ll remember. So, I did, I turned my face towards him, not daring turning my whole body. “I’m also afraid of being alone,” he started. I gave him a small smile, “It’s quite common, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, he said it was, “Maybe because, we’re not meant to be alone- like soulmates! Do you believe in soulmates? Someone you just feel so good with, a friend, a partner, future partner?” I huffed a laugh in response, gazing back at the stars. “I don’t know. I just know if I’ll get along with someone or not, from there, I see if it’s worth it.” “It’s a cold way to see things-“ “It’s the way I do it. I assess if… the risks are worth it, I guess.” Bokuto was confused, he was still looking at me and I felt his gaze intensify. “What risks?” “Of letting myself fall in love. Of being vulnerable. Is it worth it or not, I’m not here to have flings, I don’t want a broken heart, you know? Love at first sight doesn’t exist, love takes times to grow, with, I don’t know, touches, small words, actions, moments they’re here for you…” I trailed off. I said too much, I felt naked. Inside, my stomach was churning and I was repeating myself I was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very romantic, I never would have thought that of you!” He exclaimed, utterly baffled. I had to laugh, why would he have known? How would he have known; I keep shit to myself so of course he did not know. I don’t consider myself romantic, but it’s all like a gauge that’s filling up with time. The more interaction, touches, moments we’d get, the more that gauge would fill and at some point, it’d reach a level and I’d go ‘I might like them.’ Bokuto did not say more, he stared at me so I tried my best to keep staring at the sky. “Any other question, or would you rather know my zodiac sign?” He laughed in response then shook his head, almost childishly. “But I have a fact and that fact is…. Drumrolls…” I quirked a brow and look at him from the corner of my eyes, a small smile on my lips. “I have the munchies.” A nervous breath escaped my lips and I sat up with a smile, “I thought you’d say something else, but if it’s just that, I’ll go get food.”</p><p> </p><p>Our hands were still intertwined, I did not want to let go, it felt nice to be this close to him. But the egotistical side of me also did not want him to come downstairs with me in fear Kuroo would steal him away from me and ruin the moment. So, I let go and grabbed the railing to stand up. “Do you want pizza or-“ I barely had time to finish that Bokuto stood up and was now pining me against the railing, both his hands on either side of me, a grin on his face. “Could you not push me over the railing, it’s kind of unsafe.” He did the opposite and leaned in, I leaned backwards. “What do you think you’re doing Kou?” I asked breathlessly. He tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in very close to my ear, “I kind of want to rip those haughty clothes out of you,” “What-“ He moved a hand to grab my thigh, keeping me balance and the other held my cheek as he pressed his lips against mine.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know why I returned the kiss but he broke it before I could. “I wanna see you all flustered- you’re always dressed scary but like, it doesn’t match with how cute you really are!” He exclaimed. His tone made it sound like it was unfair, like someone had stolen his slice of cake. “Great, but no. Sober up, get away from me and we’ll talk about this later.” He pouted and moved back, his hand letting go of my leg as he dragged it to grab my hand. “You’re mean,” he whined before pulling me against his chest once more. He didn’t do anything bad this time, he just held me there a moment, his chin resting on my shoulder. “’m sorry, can you bring back some pizza? And some beer, that’d be great.” He mumbled against my shoulder before stepping back again, this time out of the way so that I could go back inside. “Yeah, well. I am your chaperon after all, I’m not about to let you die of starvation. Stay here, or venture, I don’t care it’s your house but I’ll be the one with the food.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Words: 5355<br/>Edited on the 9th January 2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: recreational use of drugs (marijuana) mixt with some drinking, but nothing bad happens.</p><p>The sex is like, 1000 words before the end. It just, a slow slow burn and a party at this point. But yeah, it's cute, a bit hot too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I went downstairs, people were talking in the kitchen but I went inside anyway, not paying them any mind. There I saw my phone I had left and grabbed it, tucking it safely in my back pocket. “Ah! Kuroo was looking for you!” Someone said after taping my shoulder. I turned around and was about to ask if he was around, then I saw him walk past the door, and he saw me too, we both looked a each other for a moment before I joined his side, pizza box and water bottle in hand. “Yo, you were looking for me?” He squinted his eyes and looked at me. A long moment before pointing at my hand, “What’s that?” “That’s your friend, he gave me a hickey on the fucking hand.” Kuroo burst out laughing. He had to move to sit by the stairs to calm down and I waited until he had before asking what did he want with me.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know, you left with Bokbok so I was wondering how you lovebirds were fairing, if you get what I’m saying,” he winked twice, forcefully. It was awkward and funny at the same time. “I mean, from what I gather it’s going <em>pretty</em> well, is it going to be a New Year fuck?-“ “Definitely not. He’s high and or drunk, I’ve never seen him as any of those so I don’t know. But he is something, and he has the munchies. So, yeah… Food duty for me, I guess?” Kuroo nodded and checked his phone, it made him laugh as he stood up, staring at the screen of his phone. “Well, I’m not going to hold you back. You two better give each other a New Year kiss with the fireworks and shit-“ “Yeah well, he kissed me already. But he was out of it, so I feel bad but, also, he didn’t ask so, fuck him.” The black-haired man covered his mouth in fake shock then waves his hand in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, don’t worry. He told me; I got a text like two minutes ago. He feels bad, but he, and I quote, wait no, I’ll show you, it has to portray how shitty he wrote it, here,” <em>‘I kinda realywnt to kiss herrr more more more and maybe more, lke sxxxee Idk I like her, I think I fukced up, fuck I shouldnth have dneo that should I? you can’t answer bcaeuse I haven’t sent the text buuuut, I think she hates me and now I jsut, imhungry.</em>’ Telling him I was done reading; I felt my heart beat faster. But I did not know what to do with that feeling, nor with the confidential information Kuroo had shared. “Well, I’ll feed him and then let him be.” “What? No! Tell him too, I can see you like him, tell him!” “Or, I could just live a nice life without acknowledging jack shit and we all live happily, that’s also so fun. A drama-free New Year, with friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo got close to me and gripped my jaw between his fingers, squinting his eyes. “If you don’t kiss him, I’ll kiss him myself.” A loud laugh ripped out my throat as I pushed him aside, “Dude to be clear, no homo or full homo?” He laughed and said I should just tell Bokuto and he shouldn’t have to answer that question. It was a harmless threat though, I knew him, but I kind of still wanted to kiss his best friend. An interesting thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, hello, are we still alive? Are we good?” I asked as I entered the room, only to catch Bokuto in the middle of some workout. He had brought the covers back inside and was now way too energetic. “Uh, are you good?” “I’m great! I want to do stuff! Oh, food, thank god,” he stood up and grabbed the box before putting it on his bed and looking at me once more. Then he planted a short kiss on- my cheek. My heart did a flip inside my chest. Did I expect him to kiss me on the lips? “Were you expecting something else? Come on, let’s eat,” Once again, Bokuto was in a hurry and simply pulled me to the bed, I tumbled down gracefully but tumbled down nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The pizza was cold, of course. It was a few different tastes in it, very versatile, but good. “I brought you water, instead of beer. If you don’t want it, go grab some beer yourself.” I said as I threw him the bottle, he caught it effortlessly, opening it just as it brushed his fingers. And he chugged. I threw a good look at his throat; it was interesting to see. Very, very, hot. “That’s so good, I feel reborn! We should go back outside and eat outside and watch the stars and- I have more question but-“ “Ask them.” I shrugged with some pizza in my mouth. By the time he had found the right question, I was done with eating and I was just sitting by his pillows, waiting. “Alright, here. Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts there but I’m back, and I’m good and- the question is: <em>can I kiss you</em>?” He punctuated his words by moving the pizza box to the floor and turning halfway towards me. He was a bit more hesitant than earlier. A flashback from minutes ago when Kuroo was showing me the text reminded me of how bad he felt. Maybe that’s why he had kissed my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed nervously. “Ah well, it’s not New Year yet, you still have some time left buddy-“ “I don’t care about New year, I just really want to kiss you but I don’t want to fuck up my chances and scare you off.” Fuck he was so sweet. But also, my brain was telling me: he is high, he is drunk, over and over again. Maybe not too much, maybe he knew what he was doing but I could never be sure. “If you weren’t drunk-“ “I’m not drunk, I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol since we ate, and that was a while back.” It was almost said automatically, as if he was expecting me to tell him off. “Well, you’re high and that’s-“ “I’m very much okay, and I can clearly tell you I want to fuck you- kiss you, kiss you I want to kiss you, shit-“ he stopped getting closer and brought his hands to his hair, before falling backwards on the bed, a loud sigh leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I fucked up. I swear, I just want to kiss you but also smoking makes me horny and my dick spoke instead of my brain.” It made me laugh, some stress that came in with panic left my body. I nudged his side with my foot and told him he could calm down. “It’s alright, you didn’t do anything bad, hey,” I placed a hand on his arm, wanting him to look at me but he was deep in his thoughts right now. A few moments passed, and he finally sat up. His eyes riveted on mine; I could feel the tension between us. If I spoke right now, I feel like my stupid fear would do the talking and I’d say something I regret, so I simply stared back. “You still haven’t answered my question…” he let his words hang between us.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to panic, just like I was already was. “I did not say no…” “-But you didn’t say yes either!” “Yeah well, do <em>you</em> want to kiss me?” stupid me, stupid pride. I was this close to being able to be with the only person that made my heart race so much, and I was checking, making sure I was not the one to say it first. Say what first… maybe he didn’t feel much, maybe he just wanted to make out? Fool. “Yeah, I really want to kiss you, I like it when I catch you off guard and you’re a bit- confused I don’t know. Like, catching you off guard’s the only way to get you, for real. It’s hard, but I like you and- yeah I’m very very affectionate and come to think of it you might not like that… but I’m willing to- I don’t know… I don’t know where I’m going with that…” he was staring at his hands, but once he was done he turned his gaze towards me and smiled almost sadly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you, I might regret saying it-“ “Close your eyes, please don’t look at me-“ “What? What do you mean-“ I scooter closer and repeated my words, he followed.</p><p> </p><p>What was I doing, what was I doing, what the fuck was I doing? I stopped hearing anything after ‘I like you’ It sounded so nice to hear it but at the same time I wanted to run away as fast as I can. I wanted to take my heart out of my chest and stop it from being erratic, stop it from wanting more of Koutarou’s words. But I spoke without thinking. I didn’t even reply to his confession. I just almost told him to shut up, but bless his soul he listened to me. <em>What do I do now?</em> I thought, sheer anguish running through my body. Covering his eyes, I placed my other hand on his cheek and leaned it. I kissed him. It earned me a surprised noise from him, then he kissed me back. I didn’t want to look at him right now, I knew that his pretty eyes filled with all sorts of emotions would make me feel overwhelmed. Was I going to be able to match his fearlessness in this? I was going to be able to fake it, but make it? I hardly think so.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be confused as he brought his hands, to the one I was using to cover his eyes, so I let go and moved back. “Why are you covering my eyes? Am I not pretty?-“ “No! No, no, it’s not that it’s-“ I sighed and grabbed a pillow, inhaling and exhaling at a regular pace to calm down. It smelled like him. The pillow smelled like him, but not him from after workout, casual him. Kind of like that night we watched movies with Kuroo and Bokuto and I was falling asleep on the couch and he had let me pass out on his shoulder. Or that time we all went to the coffee shop and he gave me his jacket because the heater was out in the building but we really wanted that coffee. <em>Stop thinking, tell him! </em>I scolded myself. “I’m panicking?” I confessed with a nervous laugh. “I’m afraid, because you make me feel things and I hate it but I love it too. And I’m so fucking terrified of fucking it up, because you’re- so good? Too good… And I’ll take a lot of time to do anything really…” His eyes widened and he moved closer, grabbing my arms that I had crossed over my knees and forcing them open so that he could look at me.</p><p> </p><p>He moved my legs too, so that he was sitting between them, tailor-style, as my feet were on each side of him. “Can I make sure, just- you like me?” I don’t know why but my face was feeling ten times hotter than usual and tears were prickling in my eyes. <em>Is it that hard to face my feelings?</em> I thought dryly. “I really do, it’s-“ he interrupted me by kissing me again. This time more passionately, he was taking the lead not only with his tongue but with his body as he leaned forward and I backward, almost laying me in the bed. His kiss tasted like pizza, I’m not sure it was the most romantic thing but it made me laugh a bit, and relax. He was right, he didn’t taste like alcohol at all. I wanted to let him do whatever he wanted, I wanted to kiss him all over and let him kiss me all over too. At the same time, my skin was prickling not only in excitement but with apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>Needing to breathe, we broke the kiss and stared at each other a moment. I was usually one for eye contact, but this time I looked away, smiling stupidly. “I like you, you like me. We know it, I don’t care if you’re afraid- I mean I care but like, we can take our time and- I wanted to make it sound so cool but I messed up!” he pouted and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I chuckled and patted his back before leaning my head against his, “I’m down to take it slow, but I also <em>really</em> want to kiss in front of everyone at the countdown.” His statement sent butterflies to my stomach; I felt some sort of pride in being told that. Did he mean he wanted to show me off? Or was he just ready to tell everybody we were dating- <em>wait were we dating</em>, <em>right</em>? I knew him for a long time, I always called him Kuroo’s friend but he was also mine. We basically saw each other every week, we’d eat together. Of course, he was also my friend, but dating?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about the kissing in front of everyone,” I started hesitantly, raising my head to meet his curious look. The storm of emotion whirling in his eyes made my stomach twist and I felt a bit bat but continued, “Can you give me just a bit of time first?” there was this knot in my throat, and this urge in my guts that made me think it’d only get better if I told me everything. Or if I had him by my side. What kind of situation was I in? I wondered in disbelief. “Yeah, no yeah yeah, I get it! Could I kiss your cheek then? Or hug you, or-“ “Yes, yes of course… because we’re… dating, right?” I felt like a fool to ask that question, I suppose it should have been obvious but maybe I wanted to give him a chance to back off? To step away from this and we could pretend that nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and slithered his hand to my lower back and brought me close to him, his arms wrapped tight around me. “If you feel up to it, dating the Ace I mean, because I have to warn you,” My heartbeat spiked, what was he going to say, “I hate being alone, and I know where you live, it means there’s nothing holding me back from coming to your place and distracting you.” I don’t know why I laughed so loudly, perhaps it was the nerves or the stress leaving my body the best way it could manage, but I did. “You don’t have the key though; I could let you freeze outside.” “Nooo, you wouldn’t dare- look at me,” I perked up as if he was going to say something important, but the second he said it he stopped and grinned widely. “I was going to say I’m too cute to be let freezing outside but- you looked at me when I said to look at me and that’s the cutest thing ever!” With his arms still wrapped around my body, he let himself fall forward, with me under him.</p><p> </p><p>I, however, wanted to be buried alive under all of his pillows and disappear. The weight of his body over mine was close to crushing, but it was also very comforting and enjoyable. I let my hands rest on his back, and let him squeal in my neck. When he had calmed down, I felt his breath right next to my ear as he spoke in a tone a lot different that seconds ago. The atmosphere changed so suddenly. “Do you remember what I said on the balcony?” He whispered, his lips brushing the tip of ear before moving a bit lower and kissing me right behind my ear, then at the junction of my neck and collarbone, his nose brushing on the skin at the same time his tongue did. My hand tightened on the back of his shirt, I was too focused on his touch to think but I said, “You believe in astrology, right?” I huffed a laugh. Air blew through his nose and onto the wet skin, making me shiver when he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He peppered some kisses on my neck before my chin, then he looked at me with those big pretty eyes of his. “After that,” a hand brushed on my side very slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I wanted him to continue, I was bad at being clear with what I felt but I knew full well I wanted him to touch me, roughly, gently, skin against skin, burning then shivering in pleasure. I giggled stupidly, then mumbled, “You didn’t like my outfit, that wasn’t very cool of you.” I stated. He stopped and looked at me in surprise, “No, I said- no, no, I said I wanted to rip them off of you, it’s <em>very</em> different!” His lips met mine in a short kiss before kissing down my throat and pulling at the collar of my shirt to have a better access. “Can I leave a hickey right,” he pressed his lips somewhere my shirt could cover and smiled at me, “There,” I nodded and he started licking and sucking mercilessly while his hands wandered to the hem of my shirt before rolling it.</p><p> </p><p>I gasped loudly when his cold hands met my warm skin, earning a breathless satisfied hum from Koutarou. “Do it again, I wanna hear you make those soft noises again- fuck,” he abandoned my neck and kissed down my shirt, on the fabric before grabbing me by the waist and kissing my stomach. “Fuck it’s cold-“ I gasped while arching my back at the sensation of the cold skin against my burning one, he laughed and held me there while kissing me all over my stomach then using his tongue and leaving bruised spots on it. I couldn’t help but stare at him, he was focused on me but seemed to have sensed it as his eyes looked up at me just like that time, he was licking my hand. I chuckled to myself at the memory and tried to hook my legs behind his, but the position didn’t allow it so I put my feet on his back. My breath uneven, I moved my hand under his chin and stopped him, smiling shyly, “Maybe I should take off my heels-“</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he placed his hands on my ankles and kept my feet there. “Keep them, it’s hot,” Lifting my shirt some more, his smile broadened as he looked at me in pure awe. “God, you look so fucking good,” “I know, I’m drop dead gorgeous-“ He shook his head and rolled his hips against mine, I could feel his arousal through his pants and gasped, maybe I was very happy to have this effect on him. “You don’t get it, you’re so fucking perfect- I really want to eat you out right now, I want to hear your pretty mouth let out the most desperate sounds,” he moved back to kneeling between my legs and stared at me with a smirk as he took off his shirt slowly.</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, I was very glad I closed the door when I came back earlier. The sight in front of me was maybe common for his teammates, but I don’t think he looked at them like that. The fabric of his pants was stretching at the thighs, it wasn’t meant to be worn in this position and it was clearly straining. “Do you like what you see?” he asked, beaming with happiness. “Well, I’ve been enjoying the sight the entire evening to be honest.” I admitted with a short laugh, he seemed confused and I pointed at the shirt in his hands. “You do realize you looked way too good in that? And it was a bit transparent too, I have been looking <em>respectfully</em> for a while now.” I wanted to laugh more when I saw how surprised he was, he looked down at his shirt then as his chest to finally look back at me. “You want to fuck me that bad?” how could he say that with an innocent tone? “I didn’t say that, I said you-“ “So, you <em>don’t</em> want me to fuck you? I’m confused here, I’ll go if that’s-“ I grabbed his biceps before he could go, he was smirking proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Was he that teasing in bed? Out of here he was so gentle, here he was- oh, wow. Now was the time I found out what I’ve been wondering for so long, then? My face turning darker shades than it would usually be, I slid my hand along his arms and rested them on his cheeks. “I liked your suggestion, if you still want to do that-“ “Yes, yes, yes,” he kissed me languidly, his hands struggling with my pants a moment before he finally slipped it off along with my underwear. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out my chest, we were still kissing passionately when he slid a finger inside me. I gasped and breathed out breathlessly against his lips, breaking the kiss. “I wonder how long it’d take to have you writhing under me.” He punctuated his words by adding a finger while still thrusting them inside me, I tried to close my legs around his hand but he set himself between my legs just right to stop me from doing just that.</p><p> </p><p>“I have-“ I gasped, taking hold of the hand that was holding my ass up. “A lot of patience,” I breathed out, making him quirk his brow then it seemed my words had struck something in him. He looked defiant, I did not set him a challenge and yet he probably took it as one. “Then why can’t you look at me when I’m fucking you with just my fingers?” He laughed and pulled out his fingers before gripping my thighs tightly and spreading them wider. “You’re burying your face so much in my pillows, I feel like I should get jealous or something, come on look at me,” I tried to close my legs, only feeling vulnerable after minutes and minutes of making out and heavy touching. “Because I’m trying to- ah I’m- to focus but you talk too much.” I replied teasingly, a deep laugh that resonated from his chest to his throat reached my ears. Right after that, he lowered his face between my legs and smiled. “I’ll put my mouth to good use then, if I’m not hearing what I want I’ll stop, that’s the only condition,” I didn’t have time to ask him what he meant that his mouth was between my legs and I could feel his warm tongue lapping at my fold.</p><p> </p><p>Each of his stroke was met with a soundless moan, his tongue would brush against my clit mere seconds before changing to somewhere lower. I’d groan in frustration when he’d stop, only to have him stop everything, “You have patience right?” I felt my face burn aflame and covered my mouth when he resumed his actions, without realizing it, I slid my hands to his hair and was pressing him closer to me, wanting to feel him more. I did not expect the night to end up like that, but I was not regretting one bit. When his tongue hit the spot, I told him but just after that, a voice called out from down the stairs, “The countdown is going to start! Five minutes until New Year!!” We both stopped and very slowly looked at each other, out of breath, smiling in pleasure, a twinkle in his eyes filled the situation with intimacy instead of sexual tension. The latter was still there, of course, but the warmth in my chest was also there.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we have to go,” he helped me slid back my pants and leaned to the side to grab a tissue from his bedside table and looked down at me with a dumb grin. “D’you want a kiss? A little kith,” I quirked a brow and saw he was wet from, well, <em>me</em> and he was bending over to meet my lips. Smirking, I didn’t budge and let him kiss me sloppily then pushed him away and grabbed the tissue, wiping his chin. “Guess it sure is testing my patience, at this point it’s edging you know,” I said jokingly, shrugging before sitting up. I took the shirt from the floor and handed it to Bokuto, “Come on, we should hurry.” He pouted and stood up, slipping his shirt on while making his way towards the door. I stood up too, wobbling a bit but catching myself and throwing a thumbs up at Bokuto who was staring at me worriedly as he tucked his shirt inside his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you good?” “Yeah, I’m- I’m like, great, if not very horny too but it’ll pass.” A huffed laugh leaving my lips, we intertwined our hands and made our way downstairs. As we did so, Bokuto threw his arm around my shoulder and brought me close enough so that he could whisper so my hear, “Would you like to finish in my room or do we go back to your place? I’m up for both, we need to baptize your bed you know, like first fuck in it, with me of course,” Loud clapping brought our attention in front of us where Kuroo was standing, “Finally! Are you both done fucking or?”  I should have kept my expression in check, but I couldn’t help but let my surprise show before covering it with fake deadpan. “We didn’t-“ “Oh. My. God. You so did, I can practically smell it off of you, I was kidding but you two finally fucked! That saves me from making ‘<em>Bring my two friends together’</em> as one of my resolution. Now I can change it to, ‘<em>Soundproof the rooms in the shared flat’</em>” I was going to answer when we heard the countdown in the background, starting from twenty.</p><p> </p><p>On common agreement, we grabbed our champagne flutes from the kitchen counter and rushed outside. “Seven,” I was staring at the sky, having flashbacks from hours ago on the balcony, “Six,” Soulmates, they didn’t exist but, “Five!” I really liked him, and I wouldn’t mind spending a lot of time with him, “Four!” An arm draped on my shoulders, I looked up and Bokuto was looking at the sky too. “Three,” his hand ready, on my cheek to turn my face, “Two!” He was too pretty, I didn’t mind if everyone knew, “One” Fuck it, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone cheered.</p><p> </p><p>When Bokuto turned to kiss my cheek, I grabbed his chin with my free hand and kissed him. He was surprised but I felt a smile grow on his lips as he returned the kiss, his hand sliding to the nape of my neck. He deepened the kiss without an ounce of shame, our breathing heavy. After a moment, we broke apart, I didn’t realise the fireworks had started but I couldn’t care less. I was staring at the man in front of me, warmth in his eyes, he was so content from that small gesture. “You should buy me dinner first before kissing me like that, I thought you’d jump me on the spot,” he said with a laugh before pecking my cheek. “I thought- I thought you’d like-“ “I did, I did, I’m messing with you babe, I’m not against some food though.” Letting a sigh of relief leave my lips I bumped my head on his chest before stepping back, “Well, happy new year, we should clink our drinks,” raising our drinks, a third one joined us, it was Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind me, I was waiting for both of you to finish being cute and shit. You better not be so fucking cute all the time, I’ll get jealous.” He said jokingly as we all clinked our drinks. “Well, don’t. I would never dare steal your time together,” They laughed and Koutarou linked our hands then chugged his champagne without second thoughts. “Well! I think it’s time to get wasted, what do you say bro?” He asked his best friend, I held my tongue but inside I was a bit hurt. I thought we’d go back upstairs or to my place, but then again, the party was not over, so I shouldn’t be wanting to go away so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“A fine idea indeed, I shall bring the beverages,” Kuroo said in an exaggerated posh accent, bowing before grabbing our empty glasses and going back inside.</p><p> </p><p>I had nothing to say, so we stayed there, I was only starting to feel the cold now, and shivered but didn’t complain. “I’ll admit, it was a lot warmer between your legs but you can wait, right?” he asked with a smug smile. I looked at him in disbelief, so he had not forgotten, he did it on purpose. “I- yeah but I’m not going to fuck you if you’re dead drunk. So, I hope you can wait too.” I had the upper hand. He lost his composure and seemed to be in pure panic for a second then he rushed back inside, I could see him talk with Kuroo in the kitchen through the window. He was making big movements with his hands, while Kuroo nodded, putting the beers on the counter and leaning on it with a smirk. He was definitely entertained by what Koutarou was saying.</p><p> </p><p>He then pointed at me, I waved but felt heat rushing to my face. Kuroo gave me a thumbs up then patted Bokuto’s shoulder before leaving the kitchen. I was still observing and the grey-haired man turned around, grinning before running to my side and lifting me off the ground. “Off we go,” I yelped and pried his hands off my waist to make me touch the ground once more, “I’m not a doll, I can walk-“ “Hopefully not, once I’m done with you!” He said happily as he grabbed my hand and led us through the crowd, I was confused but followed. Once we were next to my car, I wondered, “And… who’s… it’s your house Kou, maybe you shouldn’t-“ “Kuroo is responsible, don’t worry, and we have a lot to do, so,” He gestured with his arms to the car, I couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement as I opened it and let him sit in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m picking up a sex worker, and I’m going home for a little bit a fun-“ “You said it like it’s a bad thing, I think it’s very nice.” He hummed, nodding as he put on his seatbelt. Before I could start the car, Bokuto grabbed my hand and looked at me with such a gentle look, I got worried for a second. “But don’t think I just want sex, I really really like you! We can even just go back to your place and do nothing, I’m okay with that, I don’t want to rush you or anything-“ “Don’t go soft on me, I think we both need to fuck desperately after the shit you pulled back in your room. I’m not going to sleep until I found some relief, with or without you, so.” I shrugged, letting my words hang between us. He gasped and told me to start the car. “With me, definitely with me. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled and we were off to my place. I suppose starting a New Year with a good fuck and a partner wasn’t half-bad. The latter was a bit frightening, but… it kind of reminded me of what he had said about astrology, I felt like what comes next will be my day, for a lot of days, and it’ll be great. Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story was posted as a whole 17K+ story so I cut it in 3 parts to make it easier to read!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Words: 5387<br/>Edited on the 9th January 2020</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I writing this during finals? Yeah, yeah I am. But I liked it, I hope you all did. Hope you laughed or like, haha tag yourself amirite fellas?</p><p>Anyway, I love feedbacks! Tell me anything, everything, nothing, I'm up for all of it</p><p>Added on the 5th January 2021<br/>Words: 17 868</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>